


On the Stars

by DaniGetYourGun (SharkbaitHooHaHa)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitHooHaHa/pseuds/DaniGetYourGun
Summary: Crowley reflects on creating the stars.





	On the Stars

Do you remember what it was like before creation? Do you remember how the nothing sang with endless possibility? How the emptiness held such promise?

Do you remember when everything was one?

And did you feel it, too, when creation began and angels were given the sense of self, the ache as though a part of you were missing? Did you feel that draw towards some mysterious something? The pull of gravity, before gravity even was?

I worked in the cosmos, filling the heavens with light. I saw the way the planets circled their stars and I wept. How tortuous it is, to be so close to something so beautiful but always kept at a distance.

It was strange being up there, painting the sky. Before time was even a concept, I spent an infinity making sure everything was just so. It shouldn’t have even mattered, but I was like an artist possessed, desperate to recreate some half-forgotten memory.

It wasn’t until I found you, there on that wall, that I realized, _oh. Of course_.

_I hung the stars for you._

The galaxies were mirrors of your eyes. The nebulae were the sweep of your wings. The stars were the flecks upon your skin. And your smile, so captivating and sweet, was the combined, breathtaking beauty of _all of it._

And you lifted your wing and you sheltered me, and I fell, gladly, into the sweet agony of your orbit.


End file.
